This invention relates generally to medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems, and more particularly the invention relates to a mobile ultrasound diagnostic instrument and docking stand.
Modem ultrasonic diagnostic systems are large, complex instruments. Today""s premium ultrasound systems, while mounted in carts for portability, continue to weigh several hundred pounds. In the past, ultrasound systems such as the ADR 4000 ultrasound system produced by Advanced Technology Laboratories, Inc. were smaller desk top units about the size of a personal computer. However, such instruments lack many of the advanced features of today""s premium ultrasound systems such as color Doppler imaging and three dimensional display capabilities. As ultrasound systems become more sophisticated they also become bulkier.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,412 is a diagnostic ultrasound instrument which exhibits many of the features of a premium ultrasound system in a hand-held unit. The instrument can be produced as a single unit or in a preferred embodiment the instrument is a two-part unit one including a transducer, beamformer, and image processor and the other including a display and power source for both units. In such a configuration the transducer/processor unit can be manipulated with one hand with a cable between the two units enables the video to be shown on the display unit while the lateral unit is held or positioned for optimal viewing of the ultrasound image. The cable also provides energy for the transducer/processor unit from the display unit.
The present invention is directed to a mobile ultrasound diagnostic instrument such as disclosed in the ""412 patent and a docking stand which facilitates independent use of the instrument for diagnostic purposes or use of the instrument with larger, more complex systems.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a mobile ultrasound diagnostic instrument includes a docking stand for a self-powered ultrasound console. The console includes electronics for driving a transducer array and processing reflected ultrasound waves, and a visual display for processed ultrasound waves. The docking stand includes a sleeve for slidably receiving the console of the instrument, the sleeve being configured to expose the visual display and manual controls of the console. A vertical support positions the sleeve in a raised position above a base for the vertical support. In alternative embodiments, controls can be provided in the stand, and the console can comprise a personal computer, for example.
In accordance with features of the invention, the sleeve can include a signal connector for mating with a connector of the console and receiving video signals for auxiliary display. The sleeve can further include a power connector for mating with a power connector of the console for operating the console and for charging batteries in the console. The connector can provide input/output signals.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the sleeve is attached to the vertical support by a universal motion joint whereby the sleeve can be rotated and tilted during use or limited incline or rotation only can be provided. The vertical support is extendible to vary the height of the sleeve, and the vertical support can include a coupler for joining a first portion of the vertical support attached to the sleeve and a second portion of the vertical support attached to the base, the first portion being removable from the second portion and attachable to a second vertical support for desk use, for example. The base for the vertical support preferably includes wheels for moving the docking stand, the second vertical support for desk use preferably including an immobile base.
In accordance with other features of the docking stand, an arm can be attached to the vertical support and configured to receive a plurality of ultrasound transducers and cables for use in connecting the scanners and the console. A shelf can be attached to the vertical support for supporting a recorder, for example, and the sleeve can include a recess for receiving gel for use in coupling the transducer array and a human patient.
The invention and objects and features thereof will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims when taken with the drawings.